A Perfect Memory
by Clarixe
Summary: It was Zen's birthday and Shirayuki was planning something perfect for him. Unfortunately, everything went wrong. [A ZenYuki One-Shot]


Author's Note: It has been a while since I typed a pre-fic message like this. I will be celebrating my tenth year as a member of this community and marking the tenth year that I've been writing fiction works as a passion [well, I've been on and off] this August 30.

If one will be able to read my first fiction entitled Gift (I used to be a Card Captor fiction regular) and proceed to each of my works up to the most recent ones, you will be able to clearly notice that a lot of things have changed in my sense of writing – the style, the grammar knowledge, and even the (somehow) complexity of plot and characters.

To mark my tenth year celebration as a fan fiction writer, I am presenting this Zenyuki fiction to you, guys [consider it an early gift, geehee. This is something new for me as I have never attempted to write and publish a fiction for a manga series (I am more on the manga-turned-anime like Fairy Tail and Card Captor Sakura, although I am hoping that they make an anime out of this manga too! I'm hoping that you will enjoy this one. Long live Zen and Shirayuki~!

**A Perfect Memory**

A Zen x Shirayuki Fan Fiction

###################

Her red apple hair – it was her most significant physical attribute. Shirayuki could say that because of her red apple hair, she had gone through different trials and met different people. It was because of her red apple hair that she met him.

"A surprise picnic tonight? Today?"

Obi smirked as the red-haired pharmacist told him her plan for Zen Wistaria, the second prince of Clarines Kingdom.

"Today is his birthday, after all," she continued as she started arranging bottled herbs on the shelves – a task given to her by the head pharmacist.

"Are you sure that you want your picnic to remain a surprise?" Obi wondered, thinking of all the possibilities on how the royal pharmacist's plan would go wrong.

Shirayuki nodded with confidence. It was something that she had gained throughout her stay in the palace. She learned to trust and confidence to herself. Her staying in Clarines as a royal pharmacist not only gave her a brand new hope to start all over again but also a sense of purpose and a brand new confidence.

"All you have to tell Zen is that he has to meet me at near the forest later instead of going straight here at the royal pharmacy's garden," Shirayuki enthusiastically said. The second prince has a habit of going straight to the pharmacists' building right after his royal duties and works as a prince so the pharmacist realized that the prince should be informed of the sudden change of routine.

She had planned this all month. Raking her mind out for something to be given to the prince, she realized that her gift cannot be something tangible since Zen, as a royal figure with immense power and resources, could easily have anything that can be bought off somewhere.

She suddenly thought of giving him an intangible gift – something that cannot be really bought off somewhere and something that can be treasured. She intended to give him something to remember – a memory.

She planned a night picnic near the forest. The brink of the forest near the castle has a meadow filled with Ipomoeas, white-colored flowers that only bloom at night. While eating, they could watch the stars at the sky. Kiki seemed enthusiastic about the plan; however, she had to skip the celebration since she was being called by Izuna, brother of Zen and the first prince of Clarines.

Obi nodded upon hearing the message of Shirayuki to Zen. He was about to leave using the window when Shirayuki stopped him by holding unto his pants, "Obi."

The messenger of Clarines's second prince looked back at the royal pharmacist with confusion marked on his face.

"You are also invited," Shirayuki smiled.

"Nah," he answered immediately, "Kiki said that she can't attend since she has something to do. Mitsuhide also has the same alibi, although I doubt that he really has something to do. I am pretty sure that he will just secretly follow Kiki around."

"What about you?"

"Nah," he repeated his answer, "I do not want to be a third wheel in that date."

Shirayuki blushed upon hearing the reply of her great friend.

"Just enjoy each other's company," Obi added with a wink before leaving the royal pharmacist inside the building. He yelled out, "consider it as a date without the third wheels this time," as he moved from one tree to another.

###################

"This will be perfect," Shirayuki reassured herself as she spread out a thick picnic blanket made out of wool on the grass and sat on the cloth with a basketful of assorted biscuits and muffins on her hand, "now, all I have to do is to wait for Zen."

She lay down on the blanket and stared blankly at the sky. There was not a hint of stars on the sky. The sky was like a blank slate of blackness. She was expecting the brightness of the moon as well, but it was hidden behind the blackness of the clouds. She sighed. Somehow, it made her feel a huge disappointment inside. She let out a big sigh when a sudden droplet of water fell upon her nose. This gave the royal pharmacist a surprise. The rain, which started as drizzle for a few seconds, began to pour hard on the entire kingdom of Clarines.

Shirayuki's dress started to get wet from the rain as she packed the blanket with her and scooped the basket. She went to the nearest tree to find refuge against the downpour of rain. It was beginning to get dark around her. Usually, the moonlight and the stars illuminate the entire area. With the absence of nature's glistening artifacts, everything seemed to be darker than the usual. This made the royal pharmacist a little bit nervous. She tightly held on her basket and clutched the other hand in front of her chest. She suddenly heard rustling of leaves and this made her more frantic. She could hear her heartbeat going insane – her rate was beyond her usual rhythm. It was like a drum, beating faster and harder.

Shirayuki suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder and it made her jump.

"Shirayuki," the voice was too familiar to Shirayuki. She looked at her back and saw Zen, worriedly looking at her, "are you fine?"

She almost wanted to hug him but held back. She smiled at him and answered with a nod.

"I'm sorry that I wasn't able to go here as soon as possible," he reasoned out.

"Too many papers to sign?"

The prince of Clarines nodded at her. His light blue eyes were glowing amidst the blackness of the place and it gave her an assurance of safety. It was like a light in the middle of darkness. His silver-colored hair was ruffled and he looked tired.

Zen noticed that the pharmacist was soaking wet with the rain. He immediately removed his cape and put it around Shirayuki. He also took the blanket and basket from her hands. He placed the blanket on his shoulder and placed the basket on his left hand.

"We should go back to the castle," he worriedly said, "or you might get a cold from the rain."

He started walking back to the castle and Shirayuki followed him silently. She suddenly took his free hand. Zen looked back at her and smiled. She tightly held her hand as he led her towards the castle. They walked fast, avoiding open area. Zen preferred to walk among the trees to avoid the rain.

"I was supposed to give a night picnic – watch the stars, be mesmerized by the moon," Shirayuki sadly murmured, "I'm supposed to give you a perfect birthday."

Zen stopped and faced her. His light blue eyes met her green eyes. He smiled at her, "this is enough."

He showed her their hands, entwined together. He approached her. Their bodies were inches away from each other. He kissed her on her forehead and then her hair, "you are the most perfect gift that I've received."

"I am supposed to give you something intangible," Shirayuki confessed, "something to remember."

"Meeting you is the most cherished memory of mine. You are the perfect memory," Zen laughed in a childlike manner and answered, "I will always remember everything that we do, including this."

He touched her nose playfully. His gaze intently focused on her and then shifted to a farther view. He murmured, "look."

He pointed out the open area, the place where they should be watching the sky full of stars. The white little flowers were starting to bloom, creating a sea of whitish glow on the area amidst the downpour of heavy rain and the darkness of the place.

"Ipomoeas," Zen described, "a white flower that blooms only every night."

"They are beautiful," Shirayuki mumbled in amazement when she shifted her green eyes towards the open area. On the other hand, Zen was watching her enthusiastically and murmured to himself, "just like you."

She, then, looked at him with a frown, "Zen?"

"It was nothing," he answered fast, "we should get going or you'll really catch a cold."

He started walking again when Shirayuki tugged the hem of his top. The prince looked back again and the royal pharmacist greeted shyly, "happy birthday."

The prince gave a heart-warming smile which made the red-haired lady blush.

"Thank you," she replied, looking at his cape wrapped around her.

"No," he approached her again and gave her a tight hug, "thank you."

They were the warmest feeling Shirayuki had experienced – Zen's hugs. His hug not only gave her an assurance of security but also of happiness. She could smell him – his scent a mixture of mint, apple and cederwood. It was refreshing, and at the same time, calming.

"Happy birthday, Zen," she chirped happily before sneezing.

**FIN**

###################################

**Note**: Ipomoea is the botanical name for moon flowers, a white-colored blossom that blooms only every night.


End file.
